mods_of_minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Magic
Blood Magic is an older version of Blood Magic 2. It adds a new energy source: blood. Players can sacrifice their health, or that of mobs, to generate Life Essence. This energy can be used at a Blood Altar or Alchemic Chemistry Set to create items or potions. It is also used to fuel Sigils, Rituals and Spells which can damage enemies, create water, summon ores and many other things. Blood Altar The Blood Altar is the main crafting block and source of Life Essence. Using a Sacrificial Orb or a Dagger of Sacrifice the player can fill the altar with blood. This blood can be stored into the player's Soul Network or used to craft items in the Altar. Tools and Armor Blood Orbs A Blood Orb is the Blood Mages primary tool used for crafting many items in the Blood Magic arsenal. They also are used for transferring Life Essence into the players Soul Network. Different tiers provide larger capacity for storage. Sigils Sigils are items that provide many different effects, ranging from the creation of water or creation of lava to immunity from fall damage. Bound Tools The Ritual of Binding can be used to create bound tools such as the Bound Axe and the Bound Shovel. These tools have no durability but instead they drain Life Essence from the players Soul Network while they are active. Bound tools have powerful right click abilities. For example, the Bound Pickaxe can mine a large area in a single click. Bound Armor Bound Armor can be created using a Soul Armour Forge. Bound Armor provides excellent protection from damage and can be upgraded to contain Sigils and provide their effects. Bound Armor has no durability, instead draining Life Essence when damaged. Rituals Rituals are multiblock structures which provide effects ranging from creative mode flight and the creation of water to changing the biome of chunks and summoning meteors from the sky. Some are single use, but most provide ongoing effects. Alchemy The Alchemic Chemistry Set allows the player to create custom potions. It is also used to create reagents and other intermediate crafting components. Blood Magic potions can have multiple effects and are refillable. Possible effects are creative mode flight, damage resistance, jump boost and many more. Spells Blood Magic has two spell systems. One uses the Spell Table and Unbound Crystal. The more advanced uses multiple blocks connected together to create a custom spell. These spells can do things such as put out fires, cause rain and lightning or freeze water. Thaumcraft Integration In this mod, there are a few things that are integrated with . Thus, everything described in this section requires Thaumcraft 4 to be installed as well. The first item that is included is the Sanguine Helmet, which has enhanced properties from both the power of blood and thaumaturgy. By taking a simple pair of Goggles of Revealing and using the Ritual of Binding, you can bind an entity to the goggles to give it a stronger magical force. Like the Goggles of Revealing, this helmet will allow you to see Aura Nodes and also glean the magical properties of certain objects. It will also allow you to gain a higher discount in Vis, raising the goggle's discount from 5% to 6%. The best part about these is that you can add them to your Bound Helmet to give its revealing properties to the helmet. The vis discount will no longer function, but future items may allow this. Note: Before version 0.7.3 there was a cross mod compatibility issue with Galacticraft that made it impossible to fill a Blood Altar. This was fixed in 0.7.3. Category:Mods